Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)
Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons) is a fanfiction story, a continuation of the original animated series, following their adventures as a much larger team of teenage superheroes. Picking up three years after the end of the original series, the Titans have now become celebrities thanks to their growing ranks and international crimefighting exploits. But their expansion has now made them the target of major league supervillains and criminal empires, who wish to bring them down before they become as much a organized nuisance as the "Justice League". No matter what new threats these teenage heroes encounter, they'll never stop till the job gets done. They'll prove you don't have to be an adult to bring justice upon evil villains, or save countless lives. TEEN TITANS...GO!!!! thumb|300px|right Episodes Season Six #'Showtime' - Afer three years of realitve peace and popularity, the Titans time in the spotlight comes to an abrupt end. The new councilwoman Alderman evicts them from their tower, and a monster begins to capture their comrades. For the clown price of crime, the main event is fast approaching, it's almost showtime... #'Showtime, Part II '- After all that the Titans have faced, Nightwing can't prepare his friends for what comes next. Alderman fans the flames of anti-superhero rhetoric, despite the Mayor and police siding with the heroes. The lives of fellow Titans hang in the balance, as the original five must use every once of their strength to rescue them, and go face to face, on live television, with the Joker! #'Nightrunner '- The Brotherhood of Evil is freed from their icy prison by loyal acolytes, beckoning the already shaken Titans back to Paris. Most of their old foes have escaped, but in order to stop the Brain from reeking havoc once more, they must join forces with the "Nightrunner", a young vigilante inspired by Nightwing's former mentor and partner. Too bad the fellow crimefighter hates the Titans' guts! #'Grim '- Kid Flash is gravely injured in the line of duty, to the horror of Jinx and the other Titans. After a speedy recovery in the hospital, Kid Flash can't shake a strange feeling, a aura around him. Too late does he discover time is slowing down around him, and that for those with superhuman speed, you are pursued by a malevolent entity. You are hunted the the lightning speeds of death itself, the Black Flash. #'Malware - '''Cyborg's online investigation against Alderman leads to numerous dead ends, then a assualt on the Tower's database. To fight back against the hacker responsible, Cyborg and Killowat digitize themselves to destroy the virus, then trace it back the across the internet to its source. Unfortunatly, that source is the Calculator, and as an information broker he plans on using the Titans' computer to get into a even more secure system to steal secrets from, the Batcave computer! #'Powerless '- It's all fun and games, as some of the superpowerd Titans rag on non-superhuman teammates. That is until Nightwing enters the room. But they soon get a taste of their own medicine, when a harmless new supervillain named "Disruptor" manages to negate and block their powers. Now they must learn to sharpen their ordinary skills and abilities in order to stop him. Meanwhile, Alderman gains a sinister new ally, in her fight against caped crusaders. #'Xenophobia '- Starfire faces the brutal side of humanity, when punks accost her while shopping, revealing their bigotry against aliens! They harrass and attempt to assault her, which deeply troubles cheerful one afterwards, and makes Starfire afraid to even go out in public. When Alderman shows support for the anti-alien agenda, Nightwing's wrath is unleashed! But Raven senses something...or someone, maybe manipulating everyone's emotions. Fear is a powerful weapon. #'Independence '- In homage to the first issue of Teen Titans, Nightwing, Wondergirl, Arsenal, and Tempest wind up in a strange New England hamlet, after an accident occurs while transporting Mad Mod to prison in Metropolis. The town and it's residents appear to haven't aged a day since the Colonial era, a regular Brigadoon. But trouble arises when the defacto ruler tries to arrest them for treason, after stopping his attempted execution of Mod, for being a "British spy". The Titans must now free Mod and the town from this patriot's evil grip, especially when they discover he has the power over time, and tornadoes! #'Honor '- Bushido resigns rom the Teen Titans, leading Beast Boy, Thunder, and Lightning to try and bring him back. They soon learn his crimefighting has put his family back in Japan in danger. To Bushido's suprise, the brothers and Beasy Boy are prepared to go with him and help save his family, so long as he comes back with them to the Titans. When the Titans arrive in Tokyo, they soon learn that there is something much worse than gangsters on the loose. A demon that has long threatened the land, and was of late imprisoned by his sensei, has been awakened by the vengeful crimelords! #'Sub-Zero '- Professor Chang offers a lead on who freed him and the other villains from flashfreeze in Paris. It turns out to have been the same man responsible for giving the Brotherhood cyrotech, Kid Flash's old friend Captain Cold! Having fled the country, the Titans track him down to London, where things become complicated to say the least. As it turns out he stole certain compenents of the cryotech from another supervillain, whose now also tracked him down. If there's anyone you don't want to provoke, it's Mr. Freeze! #'Deathstroke '- Their most infamous and dangerous foe has at last returned, Slade is back in Jump City, and wants vengeance upon the Titans. Nightwing is ready to pull out all the stops to bring his archnemsis to justice. But Alderman is ready to jail the Titans if they interfere in her own attempts to arrest Slade. Meanwhile, Beast Boy is fearful of Terra's safety in the wake of Slade's return, even if she does or doesn't remember her past. #'Recidivism '- Riding on the coattails of Slade's incarceration, Alderman implements a daring new program, to release numerous other villains that have been declared "rehabilitated". Now the Titans watch as old foes walk the streets free, with Dr. Light of all people now working at their favorite pizza parlor! When it appears a few have returned to their criminal ways, the Titans go on the attack, only to be bashed in the media when they villains proclaim their innocence. Either Alderman is playing them, or someone else has control over the minds of the rehabilitated. #'Let Them Be a Wolf's Head '- The situation in Jump City is critical, as the Titans are now feared and hated, thanks to Alderman's attacks and the recent controversy surrounded the "rehabilitated" villains. When Slade is set to be put on trial, he escapes in the mayhem that follows after the Titans fight off his robotic footsoldiers. As a manhunt begins, with the police and Titans working together, Alderman's further objections and antagonism causes the mayor to fire her once and for all. Unfortunatly, her mysterious benficiary takes care of the mayor, and allows her to take his position! #'Mentors '- Wanted in connection to the mayor's death and Slade's escape, the Titans are now fugitives on the run! With no where else to turn, the Justice League steps in and gives their former proteges safehaven from the authorities. But Batman demands that the team disband, in the wake of anti-superhero sentiment thats growing nation-wide (thanks to Alderman). Nightwing refuses, and opens age old wounds between him and his "ex-partner". He and Starfire leave to take down Alderman on their own, while the other Titans try to figure out their next step, all except Beast Boy whose become a hysterical fanboy in the presence of such great superheroes! #'Tomorrow' - After barely escaping from a mercenary taskforce hired by Alderman, one of Raven's teleportation spells backfire. The Titans arrive in Jump City, 16 years in the future that is! The anti-hero movement seems to have died, as they encounter their future selves, who've become fully fledged crimefighters and taken on their mentor's identities. When the future Batman invites them to the Tower to try and get them home, the Titans of the past are tempted to find out their fates. They soon begin to see that something is amiss. The future may not be as bright as it seems. #'Tomorrow, Part II' - To the horror of the teenaged Titans, they discover their future selves have taken hold of the city, and most the west coast, and are ruling it like a police state. Raven has fully embraced her dark heritage, and uses her powers to keep the rest of the world at bay, while the other Titans employ violent means to maintain "order". Now they intend to mindwipe the past Titans, along with brainwash a few of them, in order to ensure their timeline remains. But the teenaged heroes only hope of ending this nightmare, is with the help of a resistance movement, led by Terra! #'Uprising' - Part of the city is devastated by an apparent attack by Atlantis, launched in response to the manhunt against their allies, the Teen Titans. Alderman uses the incident to proclaim all superhumans a clear and present danger to the city, and the surface. While Aqualad and Aquaman return to Atlantis to try to smooth relations, the Titans deal with the fallout as the public turns further against superheroes, and Alderman's taskforce prepares to destroy the underseadwellers for the attack. Little does anyone realize that the mercenaries in her employ are in fact responsible, and are actually Black Manta and his pirates! #'Lazarus' - Captain Hall resigns, fed up with the stranglehold Alderman has on the city. Before he leaves, however, he uncovers incriminating evidence on the new Mayor, which ends up getting him abducted. Even with the city hunting down the Titans, they drop everything to try and find their one ally. Nightwing traces a lead which lands him face to face Slade and one of the masterminds of Alderman's reign of terror, Talia al Ghul! Discrediting the young heroes, then the Justice League, is only phase one, the next phase is soon to commence. When it's complete, her father will have the world...and Talia will have Nightwing's love! #'Trial of the Century '- Alderman's war against heroes has succeeded, the world hates the Titans and the Justice League. With no other options, and Nightwing afraid that the totalitarian future may become a reality, the Teen Titans surrender to Alderman. Starfire and a few remain in hiding, however, under the orders of her boyfriend. Now the trial of the century commences as she charges them with vigilante offenses, and the murder of the mayor! All seems lost for the heroes! Meanwhile, Captain Hall is viciously interrogated by the League of Shadows, and his only hope lies in the hands of the Dark Knight himself! #'Full House '- A shame trial ends with the Titans convicted, and sent to a supermax loaded with the worst criminals they helped put away. No powers, weapons, or even guards can help them fend off the hordes of villains looking for retribution. But while they remain in lock-up, Starfire and the remaining heroes join forces with the newly rescued Hall and Batman, to try and find Ra's al Ghul. Slade, however, interferes in their objective, while also unleashing his forces to keep the Justice League occupied. #'The Third Rail '- Terra is abducted, the Justice League is busy with major disasters world-wide, the Teen Titans remain incarcerated, Batman and Starfire are at the mercy of the League of Shadows, and Nightwing discovers the truth behind Slade. His identity, his connection to the League of Shadows, his agenda against the Titans, everything is revealed! Nightwing realizes he has been played all along by Ra's, tested to become the heir to his evil empire. Alderman initiates a horrifying new plan to keep order in the city, one that will bring Ra's final endgame to fruition. #'The Blade of the Demon ' #'The Blade of the Demon, Part II' #'What Kind of Day Has it Been?' ' Alderman.jpg|Elizabeth Alderman Ra's Al Ghul.jpg|Ra's al Ghul Slade.jpg|Slade Talia2.jpg|Talia al Ghul Bane DKR.jpg|Bane Scarecrow3.jpg|Scarecrow ' Season Seven #'Noel (Part 1)' #'In Blackest Day (Part 2)' #'In Brightest Night (Part 3)' #'Who Wants to Be a Titan?' #'Heroes' Welcome''' #'Obsidian' #'Therapy ' #'Animal Kingdom' #'Mine!' #'The Lodge' #'Double Indemnity' #'Double Indemnity, Part II' #'Fight or Flight' #'Bloodpact' #'All Quiet on the Homefront' #'Yellow Journalism' #'Royale' #'Dialtone' #'Semper Fi' #'Thicker than Water' #'Vengeance' #'Vengeance, Part II' #'Vengeance, Part III' ' Sinestro 001.jpg|Sinestro Blackfire.jpg|Blackfire Sincorps.jpg|The Sinestro Corps Scarecrow-power ring.jpg|Scarecrow Larfleeze.jpg|Larfleeze Atrocitus.jpg|Atrocitus Red Lanterns.jpg|The Red Lantern Corps ' Season Eight #'Valentine' #'Sibling Rivalry' #'Mother Dearest' #'As Above, So Below' #'Fearsome' #'Unleashed' #'If You Build It...' #'Hellspawns' #'Fusion' #'It's Morphin' Time!' #'Property' #'Fanplasmagoria' #'Shall We Gather at the River?' #'The Jötunn' #'The Jötunn, Part II' #'Always Darkest...' #'Sleeper Cell' #'Borders' #'Make 'Em Laugh' #'Haven' #'The Seven' #'...Just Before the Dawn' #'In Absentia Lucis (Part I)' #'Tenebrae Vincunt (Part II)' Trigon-2.jpg|'Trigon' Brother Blood.jpg|'Brother Blood' Psimon Teen-Titans.png|'Psimon' Raven-brothers.png|'Lust, Wrath, Envy' Sonsoftrigon t6.jpg|'Gluttony, Greed, Sloth' Atrocitus.jpg|'Atrocitus' Doctor Light Teen-Titans.png|'Doctor Light' Mammoth.jpg|'Mammoth' Shimmer.jpg|'Shimmer' Gizmo.jpg|'Gizmo' Sabbac.jpg|'Sabbac' Season Nine Secret Society of Super Villains #'Requiescat in Pace' #'Memory Bank' #'Erosion' #'The Ties That Bind' #'Villains United ' #'Villains United, Part II' #'Villains United, Part III' #'Villains United, Part IV' #'Reckoning' #'Hocus Pocus' #'Group Therapy' #'The Lines are Drawn...' #'The Die is Cast...' #'Under Siege' #'What You Leave Behind' #'The Battle of Metropolis' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part II' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part III' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part IV' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part V' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VI' #'The Battle of Metropolis, Part VII ' #'Days Gone Bye' #'Days Gone Bye, Part II' DoctorLight.jpg|'Doctor Light' SladeTT.jpg|'Slade' Secret Society of Super Villains Logo.png|'Secret Society of Super Villains' Season Ten #'Reconstruction' #'Unstoppable' #'Loyalties' #'Hunted' #'Hunted, Part II' #'Hunted, Part III' ' Wildebeest-2.jpg|'The Wildebeest''' ' Season Eleven #'Landslide''' #'Plausible Deniability' #'Outer Limits' #'Mobilization' ' Lex Luthor.jpg|'Lex Luthor''' ' Season Twelve Reality itself seems to be ripping apart at the seems. Worlds across the cosmos, epsecially Earth, face unnatural disasters at every corner, as the laws of Time, Space, and even magic begin to shatter. Something is coming, something that will annhilate all of reality if it succeeds and reaches the Titans' universe. #'Paradise Lost''' #'Paradise Lost, Part II' #'Crisis' #'Crisis, Part II' #'Crisis, Part III' #'Crisis, Part IV' #'Crisis, Part V' Anti-monitor.jpg|'The Anti-Monitor' Owlman.jpg|'Owlman' The Titans As a whole they are led by Nightwing, with Beast Boy as his second in command, and divded into different squadrons spread out across the United States. Each protects their designated crime-fighting region, but a teleportation system allows various Titans to instantly be called in on certain threats. Original Titans (Jump City, California) #Nightwing #Beast Boy #Raven #Cyborg #Starfire #Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) Nightwing and Starfire.png|Nightwing and Starfire Cyborg tv.jpg|Cyborg Raven tv.jpg|Raven BeastBoy.png|Beast Boy Kyle-Rayner.jpg|Green Lantern Titans East (Steel City, Pennsylvania) #Aqualad #Bumblebee #Arsenal #Mas y Menos #Tramm #Secret Aqualad.jpg Bumblebee.jpg Arsenal2.jpg Mas-y-Menos.jpg Titans North (Montana) #Red Star #Kole #Gnarrk #Argent #Killowat #Mirage #Young Frankenstein Red Star.jpg Kole.png Gnarrk.png Argent2.jpg Killowat.jpg Mirage.png Titans South (Florida) #Pantha #Wildebeest #Hot Spot #Jericho #Herald #Solstice #Static Pantha.jpg Hot-Spot.jpg Jericho.jpg Herald.jpg Titans Midwest (Central City, Missouri) #Kid Flash #Wonder Girl #Blue Beetle #Zachary Zatara #Bombshell #Ravager Blue Beetle.jpg Bombshell.jpg Kid-flash super.jpg Ravager.png Westcoast Titans (Los Angeles) #Bushido #Thunder #Lightning #Flamebird #Nightrider Bushido.jpg|Bushido Flamebird.png|Flamebird Nightrider.jpg|Nightrider Titans Redemption #Jinx #See-More #XL Terrestrial #Joker's Daughter #Kyd Wykkd Jinx.jpg|Jinx SeeMore.jpg|SeeMore XLTerrestrial.jpg|XL Terrestrial Duela Dent.jpg|Duela Dent Kyd.jpg|Kyd Category:Series Category:Teen Titans (FanFic Seasons)